


Coming Home

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Lucky comes home to Port Charles... and he's not alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place when Robin was presumed dead.

**Coming Home**  
  
**Chapter One**  
  
_**December 23, 2011**_  
  
_“Are you here to shore up my faith – or shatter it?” He asked as he turned to face the woman in front of him. The moonlight danced on the red ringlets of her hair as she offered him a small, tight smile. He knew he was dreaming again. He had to be. How else could she be standing there -- looking as beautiful as she had the day they had wed?  
  
She didn’t answer him though; instead held out her hand. He hesitated before he slowly slipped his fingers into hers. They were neither chill nor warm; they felt real to him somehow though. She locked her tapered fingers around his then and began hurrying ahead. “Why are we running?” he asked as she picked up into a sprint.  
  
“Keep up, Lucky, we haven’t much time,” she said and tugged him forward.  
  
“Time for what?”  
  
“Just hurry!” Siobhan encouraged him as they zipped over the moist, damp earth beneath their feet. It occurred to him he must be dreaming yet again or else he would look mighty strange. Could anyone else see Siobhan or was he just the “lucky” one?  
  
They reached a frozen-over lake then and Lucky started to ask what they were doing there when he heard a scream, a child-like scream, in the near-darkness. He looked around as Siobhan dropped his hand and pointed ahead. Just up ahead, the figure of a little child appeared and she stepped out onto the ice. Immediately a resounding crack! rose up and the child screamed as they hurtled into the dark abyss.  
  
“Oh shit!” Lucky said and looked at Siobhan but she was nowhere to be found now. He suddenly ripped off his jacket and tossed it onto the bank and then ran around to the opposite side. The child was going under quickly and Lucky didn’t hesitate this time as he held out his hand to them.  
  
“Grab on!” he called.  
  
“I can’t!” the child – a small girl – cried out. “It’s too far...”  
  
Lucky sighed and immediately stepped into the freezing water that had been uncovered when the ice split. He moved over to the girl as quickly as he could in the bone-chilling water. Inertia threatened to grip his limbs but finally he fought forward and grabbed the child around the waist just as her head was slipping under the water. He hauled her up to his chest and kicked as hard as he could back towards the shore. He managed to lift her out onto the bank but wasn’t sure he could lift himself. He felt so tired and cold and weak …  
  
He thought about closing his eyes and surrendering to the darkness but he heard Siobhan’s voice in his mind, urging him on. “Lucky, get outta the damn water. This girl needs you and you need her. You can’t die too. Not on my watch.”  
  
He opened his eyes then and finally with his fingers dug deep into the mud, clawed his way up to the bank. He sat there for a long moment until the girl’s crying snapped him out of it. He climbed to his feet and without asking her if it was okay - for there was no time for that - he picked her up and carried her over to his jacket.  
  
“It’s going to be okay, I promise,” he said as he wrapped the coat around her trembling shoulders. “What’s your name?”  
  
Through chattering teeth, she whispered, “Faith.”_  
  
XoXoXo  
  
__**February 28, 2012**  
  
Since that fateful night two months before, Lucky had done everything in his power to track down Faith’s family, or anyone who knew who she was, but no claimed to know her and she didn’t have a memory of how she had ended up on the embankment that chill December eve. She didn’t have an accent so like him, he figured she was American. She just didn’t know how she ended up on Irish soil. He had tried turning her over to children’s services but she had begged him and pleaded with him to let her stay with him. “Be my daddy,” she asked the day he took her to the orphanage. He knew he had no right being anyone’s father but in the end when her mocha-brown eyes filled with tears, he had been unable to say no. She reminded him so much of someone he once knew but he couldn’t put his finger on exactly who it was.  
  
So now he was petitioning the Irish courts to let her stay with him and planning one day soon to introduce her to her newfound brothers, Cameron and Aiden. But he didn’t expect the day to arrive so soon or the introductions to happen the way they were about to.  
  
He found himself sitting in the tea shop below his apartment while Faith took her afternoon nap upstairs. She said she was much too old for them – and she may have been for she was at least six or seven years old, even though she was so petite for her age – but Lucky insisted anyway. Plus, it gave him time to read the newspaper and plan out the rest of the week and how he was going to juggle his job at the tavern and make sure Faith wasn’t alone all day. He figured he should enroll her in school soon but he honestly had been so busy acclimating them both to their new life, that he hadn’t done it.  
  
He was sitting at the back table reading the newspaper when his friend and landlady Marianne approached him. “Hello, Mr. Spencer,” she said.  
  
“Top 'o the afternoon,” Lucky said. “What’s up?”  
  
“There’s a call for you,” Marianne said, showing him the cordless phone. “Someone from the states by the sound of their voice.”  
  
Lucky nodded and his face fell. He was finally starting to find peace here and now he was reminded of the priorities he had back in “the real world”. He thanked Marianne and then slowly took the phone from her hand. She nodded and walked away and he put the phone to his ear.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Lucky, it’s Elizabeth.”  
  
His heart stopped for a moment. He was annoyed she was calling him until he heard the sniffling she was doing. “What’s wrong, Elizabeth? Is it the boys?”  
  
“No.” Sniffle, sniffle. “It’s Robin Scorpio.”  
  
“What happened?” Lucky asked, sitting up ramrod straight in his chair.  
  
“Oh, Lucky, it’s horrible. It’s a travesty. Its –“  
  
“Liz, spit it out. What’s wrong with Robin?”  
  
Sniffle, sniffle. “She’s dead, Lucky! My best friend is dead.”  
  
“Are you kidding me?” Lucky asked for he wanted her to be kidding. He really, really did.  
  
“I am not,” Elizabeth said, sounding offended at the mere suggestion. “She was – it was bad …”  
  
“Ohmigod…”  
  
“Her funeral is next week. I thought you should come home for it. Robin was always a good friend to both of us; I really think it would mean a lot to her family if you were there.”  
  
Lucky sighed and ran a hand down his face. He had been thinking about returning to Port Charles and now it seemed fate had made up his mind for him. He nodded. “Alright, I’ll be there,” he said and quickly hung up the phone.  
  
He took a long moment to steady himself as tears burned his eyes. Robin – why Robin? She had a daughter and a husband. They needed her. Why did they all have to suffer like this?  
  
He wiped his teary eyes and then stood up. He brought the phone back to Marianne and she asked him if he was okay. He assured her that he would live and then headed back upstairs.  
  
He walked into his small, confined apartment to find Faith still asleep on the sofa. She looked so precious then, so carefree and innocent. He wanted her to remain that way. He knew her having no past troubled her and that she must have suffered something traumatic to lose her memory, but he still wanted to protect her. Protect her the way he hadn’t been able to do for his son Jake.  
  
He moved over to her and lightly ruffled her dark brown hair. She woke up and stared at him. “Hey, Faith,” he said.  
  
“Hey,” she murmured. “Is nap time over?”  
  
“For now. You can sleep more on the plane.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Faith, how would you like to come home with me to the United States and meet my family?”  
  
Faith thought it over for the briefest second and then nodded. “Yeah, that will be great. When do we leave?”  
  
“As soon as I clear things with Interpol and can get us tickets,” Lucky said. “Provided I am allowed to leave the country with you, we should be back in New York in a day or two.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**  
  
Sam pulled the car to a stop along the curb and took a long, deep breath before pushing open the door and climbing out. She knew she shouldn't be here, that she had no right to be here, but she had thought of Robin as a friend, and in a way, she felt responsible for Robin being gone – hell, she _was_ responsible. Robin had been trying to help Jason but Sam had kept pushing her and pushing her to save Jason because she couldn't live without him and now Patrick had to live without his wife and Emma had to live without her mother. It ate away at Sam every day; the knowledge that there was a sweet little girl who would never see her mother again…  
  
Sam's every moment felt weak and lethargic as she finally stepped up onto the curb. It was raining but she didn't bother to cover her hair or her body in any way. She just straightened her black pantsuit and walked forward. She just wanted to say goodbye to Robin, praying there wouldn't be a scene. She should have known better than to dare hope.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Lucky had temporary custody of Faith and that meant Interpol let him take her out of the country. It had taken a few days to wrangle a passport for her when she had no known last name, but in the end, they had accepted her as "Faith Spencer". It just felt right hearing that name; saying it rolled off his tongue and Faith liked it very much as well.  
  
They arrived in Port Charles on the dreary morning of Robin's funeral. Lucky couldn't believe that Robin was really gone. He didn't even really know the circumstances surrounding it but he had a feeling he would soon enough. Nothing stayed secret in PC for very long.  
  
He walked off the plane holding Faith's little hand in his. "Where are we going, Lucky?" Faith asked, as she looked around at her surroundings curiously.  
  
"I am taking you to see my sister Lulu," Lucky said. "She can hopefully take care of you while I –"  
  
"While you what?" Faith asked curiously, looking up at him with those big brown eyes.  
  
"I have somewhere that I need to go."  
  
Faith came to a stop in the middle of the walkway. She dropped Lucky's hand and pouted visibly. "Lucky, I want to go with you!" she cried.  
  
Lucky shook his head. "I wish you could but this place I'm going to – it's not for kids."  
  
"I don't care!" Faith cried. "I don't want to go anywhere without you!" She began to cry and Lucky sighed as he pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Okay, okay, but eventually you have to get used to spending a bit of time without me."  
  
"Not today," Faith said through tears. "Please not today." She buried her face in the collar of his coat as he leaned over and hugged her.  
  
"Okay, not today. I don't particularly want to be alone anyway," he said and then took her hand and led her towards baggage claim.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Sam had hoped to arrive at the church and pay her respects to Robin before anyone showed up but as soon as she walked into the chapel, she knew it was not to be. Members of Robin's family and many of her closest friends were already assembling. And of course, there was Patrick - looking broken and devastated at the thought of saying goodbye to his wife until he spotted Sam in the doorway and his eyes lit with hatred and fire. She started to turn away, not wanting to cause yet another scene but it was too late for that.  
  
"Why hello, Sam," Patrick bellowed. "Come to witness yours and Jason's handiwork first hand?"  
  
Sam shook her head. "Patrick, I came to –"  
  
"No, let me guess. You came to pester me on the day of my wife's funeral to save your pathetic husband's corroded brain yet again!" Patrick thundered. "You think 'his spouse is dead but hey, what about mine'? You're selfish. You and Jason both are. You and he just kept pushing and pushing Robin to save his useless life at the cost of hers. Now you can be damn sure that I won't do his surgery! So if you came here to beg me, you are wasting your fucking breath!"  
  
Sam's eyes filled with tears. She looked around the room, noticed people looked uncomfortable but some also looked approving. She sighed. "I shouldn't have come."  
  
"No, you shouldn't have. The only person you care about is Jason, Jason, Jason. You don't care that my spouse died as long as yours doesn't, because Sam, you know you're nothing without Jason holding you up!"  
  
"Patrick –" Anna Devane spoke up then and Sam just shook her head to stop her. Patrick had every right to be mad, he certainly did, but it hurt just the same.  
  
"I'm sorry, for what it's worth," she said and hurried out the door. She heard Patrick call after her, _"Your apology is worth nothing!"_  
  
Sam hurried outside of the church and felt tears falling down her face to match the rain. She didn't actually know where the tears began and the rain ended. It all felt the same. Right now, her heart was breaking for Patrick and Robin's family, but especially for Emma. No one deserved to grow up without a mother. No one. She knew that tragic truth only too well.  
   
She started to hurry to her car when she heard a voice calling her name through the drumming rain muddling her brain. She looked up to see none other than Lucky Spencer standing there watching her with concern. She then noticed the little girl who was holding onto his hand and for whatever reason, she began to sob out loud and uncontrollably.


End file.
